Behind The Number
by browniej126
Summary: Neither needed love, Neither wanted love but both found it. They wouldn't admit it to anyone but Zer0, the deadly, masked assassin and Maya, the badass, hopeless romantic had fallen for someone, and neither knew what to think.


**A/N been awhile BL fans, I've been playing BL2 again, starting another Zer0 playthrough and carrying on my Maya playthrough and my May0 feels just came back in a matter of seconds so I thought I should do another May0 fic so here we are, I'm gonna do my best to keep Zer0 and Maya in character as possible because my past May0 fics (most of which I have deleted because they are pretty bad) have had them extremely out of character, so let's begin again!**

Neither needed love, Neither wanted love but both found it. They wouldn't admit it to anyone but Zer0, the deadly, masked assassin and Maya, the badass, hopeless romantic had fallen for someone, and neither knew what to think.

Zer0 sat on top of Crimson Lance HQ looking down a scope of a Maliwan fire type sniper, his eyesight on a certain blue haired siren. For the first time he was feeling that exact emotion, that one thing which he kept so far away from him...love.

"Combat is my love / Brutal violence, my partner / I need no one else." he told himself as he looked away from his scope and down to the floor, Zer0's line of work as an assassin kept him from showing love, he learnt to block it out and yet for once he could not keep it in, he was truly in love with the siren despite his constant denying of it.

He zoomed back in and noticed the psycho, Krieg, walking up to Maya. Out of all his vault hunter friends, Krieg was the one he wanted to shoot, not because of what and who Krieg is, but because of his interest in Maya, the urge to pull the trigger was strong, but he held back.

Krieg seemed to care for Maya just as much as Zer0 did, but Krieg would show it, in his psychotic speech he would say things like "pretty lady" whenever he would speak to her, and every time he did Zer0 wanted to stab him, break his neck, anything to end Krieg's interest but he knew he could not.

"Love for you Maya/Something I want to show you/And yet I cannot." He said, standing up from his perch and holstering his sniper on his back. He leapt down to Sanctuary's floor and headed for Moxxi's bar, staring at Maya through his mask as he walked past.

He walked into the bar to find it looking the same as always. Two guys throwing knives at a dartboard, Sir Hammerlock standing in the corner and Moxxi leaning on the bar. He sat down on one of the stools and sighed, something Moxxi picked up almost instantly.

"Something the matter sugar?" She asked, getting up from the bar and stepping to the side so he was in front of her. "You seem down."

Zer0 looked up at her with a 3 emoticon showing in front of his mask, causing Moxxi to giggle. "I see." she said, leaning against the counter so her face was just inches from his mask, "So who's the lucky lady?"

"A siren you know/One so small and yet deadly/I want to love her." He replied, looking down a little.

"Damn sugar, didn't know you had feelings." She teased, "let alone knew how to love."

"I try not to love/But I cannot help myself/It's an odd feeling."

"Hehe, yes it is my badass, kinda scary friend." Moxxi stood up straight as a customer had ordered a drink, "be right back sugar." She then walked off, leaving Zer0 alone to his thoughts for a while, and the first thing which came to his mind wasn't a sniper or killing someone like normal, it was her, the siren he hated to say he loved...and yet he told Moxxi that exact thing in his own little way.

Why would he tell Moxxi of all people? was it because she had been through many relationships? was it because she seemed to care for the people around her? maybe Zer0 wouldn't understand why he told her, or why he loved Maya, all he knew was he did and that he needed to do something about it.

He stood up from his stall and headed for the door, only to be stopped by the one person he was leaving for.

"Oh, hello Zer0." Maya said, a small smile across her face.

"Hello my comrade/It is pleasant to see you/How are you today?" He replied, a :) appearing on his mask.

"Ok, just got Krieg to stop blabbing about meat and me being his 'pretty lady'." She said, her small smile increasing in size at the site of the emoticon, "what about you killer?"

"I'm confused by my thoughts/I require a talk with you/In a private place." Zer0 said, his :) disappearing.

"Oh, um sure, I think I know a place." and with that they were off, walking past the citizens of Sanctuary and fellow Vault Hunters such as Axton and the new arrival Athena.

* * *

><p>They stopped in an alleyway just outside of Marcus's shop, they walked past the bin and went right to the end of the alley, stopping when they got there.<p>

"So, what's up?" Maya asked, putting her hands on her hips and putting her weight on one foot.

"I would like to know/you and krieg together?/I am very curious." Zer0 asked, a ? appearing in front of his helmet.

"Me and Krieg? no, not at all, never." She replied, "I mean he's sweet and all but I just don't see us together, to be honest I don't know the first thing about love."

"No, me neither." Zer0 replied, dropping his haiku for once.

"No haiku? something bigger is going on, tell me Zer0." she practically demanded, crossing her arms. A sigh could be heard through Zer0's voice manipulated helmet as a 3 appeared in front of his helmet.

"What? wait...no...really?" Maya questioned, her posture changing from casual to cautious in an instant. Her arms unfolder, her eyes looked the assassin up and down and her breath nearly halted.

"Love is not my thing/but somehow you changed all that/I think I like you." after Zer0 said that both went silent, trying to deduce what he had just said. Zer0 was scared for two reasons, one because he was feeling this emotion he had pushed away for years, 29 of them to be exact **(yeah I think Zer0 is 29 btw) **but mainly because the person he loved had just been informed of his love.

Maya on the other hand was scared for two different reasons, one because she didn't know how to love someone properly or conventionally, but mainly because Zer0 was the one who liked her, the deadly silent assassin who spoke in haiku 99% if the time and no one except maybe Tannis knew what he was, and yet she was...happy he likes her. "Zer0 I…"

"Love is a strong word/Something avoided by me/Until I met you." Zer0 replied, "So what do you say?/The assassin and siren/I would like to know."

Maya reached up to touch his helmet, trailing her fingers down over the screen, over the scratches which covered his helmet. Her hands ended up at the bottom of his helmet where a clasp was located. "May I remove it?" she asked, moving her fingers across the clasp.

"My face is required/However I'm not human/Is that a problem?" he asked, his hand grabbing hold of her wrist.

"No problem, I'm curious to see it." Maya replied, a small smirk appearing on her face "I need to see it."

Zer0 nodded in responses and removed his hand from her wrist. Maya grabbed hold of the clasp and undid it, slowly lifting his helmet from his face she finally saw who the number really was. **(disclaimer:his head shape is the same shape as the nihilism mask) **his skin was a very pale grey, his eyes had no pupils and was completely blacks, his hair was a light black which was short and shaggy and he had a scar which was a slightly darker grey then his skin which ran from the left of his chin, across his left eye and up to his bangs.

"No I'm not human/I know I'm unknown to you/You must have questions" He said. blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light without the helmet. Maya just stared at him, examining his features, taking in his appearance, trying to come up with a word to describe. Oddly the word which sprung to her mind wasn't freak or alien, it was handsome.

"My only question is why hide this? no you aren't human but it doesn't mean you're that different." Maya said, following his scar from his chin to bangs.

"I wish to hide it/Cause I prefer it hidden/No one is like me."

"Surely there must be...unless you're the last...I'm sorry." Maya said, "I like your face."

"You do?" he questioned, blinking in disbelief.

"Yes, sure you're different but so am I, I don't care what you are, only who you are."

"Who am I to you?/Your ally the assassin/Or a little more?"

"A lot more, look you and I both know little about romance we've established that, but maybe that could make us work." She smiled and stepped forward so she was against him, she threw his helmet to the side and stood on her tip toes so her face was closer to his. "So I guess, I love you too would be the correct phrase."

"Who would have thought this?/We found something great today/Love on Pandora." His hand moved to her cheek as he lowered his head down, closing the gap between their lips. They lips locked as a feeling rushed through them. A feeling they now shared, a feeling they would keep forever, a feeling a siren and an assassin had found. Love.

**A/N TADA, May0 for the win! I hope this is good, please tell me this is good, is it good? well anywho I hope I kept these two as in character as I could, their personalities are something I have written before (despite the fact I'm written these chars before) so yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed and I gotta end this in the proper borderlands fashion. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked!**


End file.
